Unexpected
by GoldenGala
Summary: Hermione thinks its time for Harry to confess to a certain blonde Slytherin, but how will it go? Will it be what Harry is hoping for? Or, what he's expecting? HPDM. Slash. Fluffly story and it's my first (:


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. They all belong to the creative mind of J.K. Rowling._

_Side Note: This is my first story so constructive criticism would be amazing (:  
_

* * *

**Unexpected**

"Harry, I think you should go tell him how you feel."

Hermione said at the Gryffindor table in the middle of breakfast. Harry tore his gaze away from the platinum haired blonde that was sitting across the Great Hall and looked at her in disbelief. He shook his head.

"Are you crazy? Tell him and risk getting hexed into next week? I think Harry has more sense than that!" Ron piped up for his mate. Harry nodded vigorously in agreement with the redhead.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Malfoy hates me. Regardless of how I feel for him." Harry said as his eyes slowly drifted back to the grey eyed young man again. Hermione huffed.

"Regardless of how he feels, Harry, you're slowly becoming obsessed with him. That's if you're not already obsessed with Malfoy..." She trailed off as Harry glanced at her then back at the subject of their conversation.

Well, that much was true. He did find himself with the prat on his mind more than usual. Sitting up in his dorm with his Map, watching only for the dot that was Draco Malfoy. The blonde sneaked from the dungeons every night and went up to a specific room or merely walked around the castle until he grew too tired and returned to his dorms. Harry couldn't help but wonder what exactly the blonde was up to. He knew it was more behind Draco sneaking out because of some sort of insomnia. His gut told him it was more to it and so far, his gut has never lead him wrong.

"You're doing it again, Harry," His female friend whispered to him, "you're outright staring at the bloke!" Harry's eyes immediately snapped to the meal that laid in front of him. The meal that remained untouched. Merlin, he had to stop doing that. Before someone noticed or worse, Malfoy himself took heed to his staring.

"Tell him," Hermione stated firmly, "Maybe this obsession will end." She began to gather her things to go to her first class of the morning.

"And what if he rejects me?" Harry said solemnly. He would hate to express his deepest of feelings for the blonde, only to have them thrown back in his face. Hermione's features softened as she looked into his emerald eyes and extended an arm so her hand would lay on his shoulder.

"It'll help you get over this obsession sooner." She spoke quitely and squeezed his shoulder before she walked out of the Great Hall. Harry sighed and placed his face in his hands.

"Look, mate," Ron sad over a mouthful of sausages, "'Mione is right, the sooner you get the feelings out of your system, you'll feel better. That's what happened with me and her." Ron grinned at the memory of how he approached Hermione and told her how he felt for her. Luckily, he returned the feelings. He couldn't possibly predict the same fate for his raven haired best friend. They didn't even know if Malfoy was into blokes.

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded before he, too, gathered his things and headed for the Charms, leaving his redheaded friend to eat by himself. Harry thought about what his two best friends told him. He knew they only had the best intentions, but Harry was nervous of just how Malfoy would react. Knowing Malfoy on the level that they have been on for the past six years, he didn't expect Malfoy to do anything less of punching him in his face then going around the school and humiliating Harry to no end.

Harry grimaced at the thought and shook his head. However, if he did, in fact, go to Malfoy with his feelings, there was an extremely slim chance that Malfoy could simply keep it to himself. But, Harry could always Oblivate him and be done with it and act as if nothing happened. Harry nodded, that could definitely work. As the raven haired boy walked into Charms, he let the thoughts leave his mind and attempted to focus on the lesson being taught.

* * *

Harry laid in his bed when he came to the conclusion that he was going to take Hermione's advice. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the Marauder's Map and pointed to his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map began to reveal the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked around the map until he found the dot he was looking for. He kicked his legs off the side of the bed and stood, removing the blankets from him as he went. He dug around until he found his Invisibility Cloak and wrapped it around him before he left Gryffindor Towers. He followed the path the map laid out for him, the path that was leading him to Draco. He felt his heart thundering in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears as he got closer and closer to the object of his secret affections.

Draco was on the seventh floor, somewhere around the Room of Requirement, standing in one place. Harry wondered what exactly he was doing until the dot began to move back and forth. The blonde had begun to pace. Why? Harry gnawed at his bottom lip as he came upon the seventh floor and felt his nervousness grow as he got closer to the pacing dot until he heard the footsteps for himself.

Those light, barely there footsteps that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

When Harry was able to see the blonde for himself, he held the sharp intake of breath that he quietly took. The platinum blonde young man was walking back and forth in front of one of the large windows in the corridors. The moonlight spilled forth, drowning the pale boy in it's rays. Rays which only made his skin seem to glow, giving him an angelic appearance which made him look all the more beautiful. His hair mussed instead of its usually slicked back style so the locks spilled over the side and front of Draco's slightly pointed face, making him look softer. His grey eyes were bloodshot, he'd been crying not long ago. Draco stopped pacing and leaned against the nearest wall before sliding down and covering his face.

By the soft sobs that filled Harry's ears, he knew the blonde was crying. The raven knew then to stop watching and to leave. His confession could wait. He wouldn't want anyone to sit there and watch him breakdown, regardless of if he knew they were there or not. As the boy turned to walk back to his Common Room, his cloak slipped underneath his feet and he slammed into the wall with a thud. He fell down on his arse because of the impact and rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Who's there!?"

Harry froze. Damn, he tried to get up quickly and run but he didn't hear Draco rise and walk over to the general area he was in. Harry began to panic when he realized that his cloak wasn't covering his feet and prayed to the gods that the Slytherin hadn't noticed them but, unfortunately, he had. Draco reached out and snagged the silky material, his eyes windening as he revealed Harry Potter underneath, who seemed to appear out of no where. Harry could see the shock in his eyes quickly turn into embarrassment and absolute rage.

"What the fuck, Potter!?" The blonde yelled out, enraged. Harry put his hands up wen the blonde stabbed his wand right into Harry's throat. There was a slight tremble in his grip, Harry felt the tip of his wand shake on his pulse. "What the fuck are you doing here!? How long have you been here!?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering in something he hoped was a calming tone. He might as well be honest, he already knew the blonde hated him and he could always Oblivate his arse.

"I came to find you." Draco faltered at his words before digging his wand deeper into Harry's flesh.

"Find me for what, exactly? To try and fuck with me? I have no time for such petty things, Potter," Draco spat out his name like it was something vile in his mouth, "How long were you here?"

"Not very long..." Harry hesitated before continuing, "But long enough... I won't tell anyone, and I didn't come to argue with you... Draco." Harry tried the blonde's given name instead of his surname and said boy faltered once again. Somewhat shocked that the raven had used his first name. Then, the anger was back.

"Is this some kind of joke? You come here 'to find me' as you so put it. Find me for what?" Draco inquired. The blonde's temper cooled down just a bit, yet Harry could see it smoldering in those grey eyes he was staring into. He hesitated, he wasn't so sure he wanted to tell Draco the real reason he came to find him after all. Not with blonde already angry at him. He would surely hex his balls off with no remorse. Draco stabbed his wand to remind Harry that he was still there, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Harry took a breath, "Um... It was about... Potions? I need... help with some of the notes!" Draco scoffed.

"Potter, do become a better liar before even attempting to lie to a Slytherin. Now tell me the truth behind this."

Harry sighed and wrapped his hand around Draco's wristo he could bring the hand, along with the wand, down. The blonde tensed, pressed harder, then let the raven lower his arm. Draco still held on to his wand tightly, however. Harry cleared his throat nervously and shuffled his feet. Draco huffed, "Do get on with it, Potter. I don't want to stand here all night." Harry could see that the blonde was tired, his eyes beginning to get puffy from his recent crying.

"Alright... I came to find you because I wanted to tell you that, "Harry paused slightly, then summoned all of the Gryffindor courage he could muster and met the blonde's gaze firmly, "I love you, Draco."

The Slytherin reared back, snatching his hand back from the Gryffindor. This was the rejection that Harry was expecting, yet the expectation didn't make it hurt any less. What Harry didn't expect was the blonde howling in anger and running into him full force, harshly throwing them both into the wall and falling to the floor with The-Boy-Who-Lived under him. He began to punch Harry in the chest with all the power he could manage, knocking the raven breathless. All he did was take the punches, however. He wasn't going to retaliate.

"You sodding BASTARD!" Draco screamed as he continued to abuse Harry's chest. "You fucking PRICK!" Draco's force began to waver as his voice cracked, "You're lying! You sick son of a bitch, you're lying to me! You goddamn arsehole!" Harry watched as the Slytherin's rein on his emotions began to slip and the tears ran down his pale cheeks. His attacks to the raven's chest were soft and slow now, not really doing anymore damage to his torso and the blonde began to sob. "You're trying to toy with me. Potter, don't fucking toy with me!" Harry felt his heart clench as he pulled Draco into his chest. He thrashed, trying to get away, before letting Harry's strong embrace comfort him. He cried into Harry's pajama shirt and let the sobs rack his body and the tears wet the raven's shirt. Harry rubbed his back and ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm the boy down. Harry didn't know how long they were sitting there while the blonde cried but he continued his ministrations until Draco's sobs became mere sniffles.

"I'm not toying with you, Draco... I love you, I've been in love with you for some time now..." Draco shook his head.

"Please, Potter... Don't lie to me..." He said in between his sniffles. Harry sighed and gripped the other boy's shoulders and pushed him back so he could look into those deep pools of grey.

"I'm not lying to you, Malfoy. We both know I'm not good enough at it to lie to a Slytherin." He offered a soft smile, hoping that Draco would return it yet the blonde only bowed his frowned. He opened his mouth to say something to the bloke in front of his but Draco beat him to it.

"I've been in love with you too... For quite some time now..." He whispered. If Harry wasn't already close enough to hear, he wouldn't have believed it. He felt his heart stutter and he froze in shock. Completely speechless. Draco still wasn't looking at him. he kept his head bowed, refusing to look into those green eyes that seemed to look into your very soul. He didn't know why, but Harry found himself needing to be sure that Draco meant these words. If his reaction to Harry's confession was anything to go by, Draco needed the same from him. Harry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, crushing him to his chest in another embrace.

"Look at me, Draco." The blonde Slytherin shook his head, refusing. Harry placed his hand under Draco's chin and lifted it until the blonde face was towards his, yet he still wouldn't meet Harry's gaze so the raven waited until he did. "Do you mean that?"

"Do you mean it?" The blonde snapped back, "Sodding prat." Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Honestly, Draco, I love you, I've loved you a little while before Cedric passed," He pressed his forehead against the blonde's, "Honestly." He felt Draco wrap his arms around his neck and smiled to himself.

"I've loved you since Third Year..." Draco confessed quietly. Harry tightened his arms around the boy at his confession and felt his chest warm at the words. Merlin, he wasn't expecting this. "Harry?" The raven's head snapped up at the use of his given name and was shocked to see Draco leaning in so close. He was hesitant, so Harry closed the little space that remained between them. Their lips pressed together softly before the raven added more pressure. Draco's soft moan brought Harry's hand into his blonde locks. He tugged lightly, making the blonde tilt his head back allowing the other's tongue to plunder his moist cavern. Exploring every dip and curve of his mouth as he pulled the blonde's body closer to him. Harry groaned when he felt Draco's member brush his and pushed up, enjoying the soft mewl the friction cause Draco to voice. Harry pulled back, knowing the need for oxygen was important for the both of was flustered and Harry just grinned at him.

"So... since we seem to be having mutual feelings for each other, Draco," Harry began with the grin still stuck on his face, "Would you be so opposed to being a package with me?" Draco laughed. It was soft and absolutely lovely. Harry wanted to hear it more often.

"You mean an item, Harry." Draco chuckled still. Harry shrugged.

"Whatever, you know what I'm trying to say. Would you like to be with me?" Draco smiled and pretended to think on it.

"I would love to," Harry beamed, "But, how exactly could we possibly work? You're the Chosen One and my father is the Dark Lord's right hand man... I'm entitled to get the Dark Mark soon, Harry. To join the ranks and live up to the expectations my father has made for me in those said ranks. I'll be a Death Eater just like him and my deranged Aunt How could we possibly be together?" Harry rubbed his back as he though about this. Was this what the blonde was crying over when he was spying on him?

"Well, do you want to be a Death Eater?"

"Merlin, no!" Draco covered his face with his hands.

"Then don't be, join the Light. Fight with me," Harry said feverishly. Draco shook his head.

"I wish it were that easy, they'll kill me. I know too much as is." Harry growled.

"I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. No one will harm you." He met the blonde's gaze firmly. Unwavering for every second that it lasted. "I'll keep you safe." He repeated. Draco bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Fine... I'll join you... I'll join the Light. Just promise not to get yourself killed, Potter." Draco mumbled in his chest and Harry laughed.

"I guarantee it. Especially now that I have you to live for." He planted a kiss on the Slytherin's lips softly. Enjoying the feel of those soft lips pressed against his before pulling away and embracing the boy tightly.

They sat here, in the deserted corridor, with their arms wrapped around each other, giving each other soft kisses every now and again. Harry couldn't help but think that this was not how he expected things to go. He didn't have to Obliviate the blonde or anything. He looked down at the beautiful blonde sitting in his lap, wrapped up in his arms looking as though this is where he wanted to stay. Harry would let him stay, too. As long as he wanted.

It was pleasantly unexpected.

* * *

_Reviews? They would be lovely (:_


End file.
